


Friends With Benefits #1

by Perfica



Series: Friends With Benefits [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5000-10000 Words, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-01
Updated: 2004-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bossybottom!Snape and Quidditch!Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends With Benefits #1

Harry Potter almost bit his tongue in shock as his former Potions Master wrapped a hand around his penis.

“This is what I want, Mister Potter,” Severus hissed as his fingers clutched Harry’s erect member. “And,” he continued, giving the tissue a hard squeeze, “if you don’t put this cock in my arse post-haste, you will be very sorry you ever came here tonight”.

 

***

 

As Harry sat slumped against the wall, elbows being rudely jostled by his drunken team-mates, he wondered how it was possible that a day of celebration had quickly degenerated into a night of pathetic melancholy.

Oh sure, he was a winner. They were all winners. After a 14 year drought, England had finally won the Quidditch World Cup. His team-mates were ecstatic, his manager jubilant, his sponsors over the moon as they contemplated what this would do to their share portfolios.

So why was it that Harry Potter, Seeker extraordinaire, who had managed to steal the Snitch from right under the large nose of Viktor Krum (‘Eat that Krum! That’s for Ron,’ Harry thought vindictively) sitting in a mildly inebriated heap by himself, rather than celebrate with the hungry wizards and witches currently eyeing him?

Well, it came down to noses actually.

One large, hooked, Roman only if you were being nice, nose.

Which was, unfortunately, still attached to the face of one Severus Snape, snarky bastard beyond compare.

Sexy bitch, when you came right down to it.

 

***

 

Harry was positive that he’d gotten over what he liked to call his ‘freaky crush’ on Professor Snape. Really, he hardly thought about the man at all. It wasn’t easy being a member of the British Quidditch team; constant travelling and training meant that every daylight hour was booked solid. But that didn’t stop him from thinking of the man at night – even when he was with his female companions.

Just because he particularly liked wandering around dark Apothecaries, or found himself pining slightly when he heard any deep male voice, or privately thought that sour was a nice smell, or the fact that he really, really liked black on tall people – that was all circumstantial evidence.

Even the fact that, whenever he found himself tumbling to the ground during an unwise flying manoeuvre that resulted in him being on his hands and knees and panting, he expected and was marginally disappointed to not be yelled at…no, he was over this…thing. This infatuation.

Yes. Right. Good then. Let’s just have another drink and stop thinking of this nonsense. Let’s ignore the fact that you haven’t seen the man in over three years. Let’s pretend that he did and probably still does despise the ground you walk on and the very air you breathe. Let’s…

‘Oh bugger it,’ Harry thought as he stumbled to his feet and went in search of floo powder.

 

***

 

The decision to floo to Hogwarts Main Hall had been fuelled with alcoholic bravado but, as Harry stood in front of Severus’ chamber door, hand frozen in the act of knocking, he wondered if he was doing the right thing.

“Oh well,” he shrugged in typical Gryffindor fashion, “I’m here now.”

He knocked heavily and paused. No sound was heard from Severus’ private rooms.

“He can’t still be wandering the halls,” he muttered, exasperated. He knocked again, the heavy staccato mimicking his racing heartbeat. Mid-knock, the door flung open. Harry jumped back in surprise. There was no one there. He stepped forward cautiously and poked a curious head around the doorjamb. Within the blink of an eye, a cherry mahogany wand was pressed deep into his jugular.

“What do you want?” a deep voice menaced.

“Nu – nothing sir. It’s me, Harry Potter,” Harry stuttered.

For a split second the pressure at his throat increased, then the wand mysteriously disappeared. Severus stepped out of the shadows, depositing his wand into a pocket of his voluminous jade dressing gown and crossing his arms haughtily.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked sarcastically, his eye roving over Harry’s form. And what a good form it was, Severus thought privately. The man in front of him was still quintessentially Potter – round-rimmed glasses, bed-tousled black hair, skin golden and clear – but so much more now. Large hands held loosely by his sides, feet placed firmly apart, broad shoulders that tapered into a firm waist, legs, whilst not particularly long, appearing to be toned. No, he would never be tall, and whilst he was not classical beautiful, Severus still believed he was looking at an exquisite specimen of his gender.

Who was in his rooms. The two of them alone. Reeking slightly of alcohol. With a wide-eyed look of desperation clearly visible on his face.

Harry swallowed dryly. Now that he thought about it, this probably wasn’t the cleverest idea he’d ever had. It was obvious that he had woken Severus from a deep sleep; his shoulder-length hair was mussed, his eyes were remarkably alert even though his face was flushed and soft from slumber. Severus tightened his robe around his body unconsciously, accidentally exposing a length of thigh and leaving a sliver of slender white neck at the collar.

“On second thoughts,” Harry pondered, “This was a great idea!”

Severus looked at him, distrust showing easily on his face.

“Hello Professor,” Harry said playfully with a gleam in his eye, and advanced towards his prey. Severus raised an eyebrow but stood his ground.

“I just wanted to tell you,” Harry continued, standing dangerously close to the forbidding man, “that I’ve been thinking about you. Have been for a while. Can’t get you out of my head actually. And I was thinking of Krum earlier – we won the World Cup by the way, I caught the Snitch – “

“Congratulations,” Severus said dryly.

“Thank you,” Harry continued, “But anyway, I was thinking of Krum and that lead me to think of his nose, because it’s so large and out there and I think he’s broken it again, and naturally that led me to think of your nose…”

“Mister Potter,” Severus interrupted angrily, “do you mean to tell me that you have had the audacity to knock me out of bed at this unholy hour, purely so you would have the pleasure of insulting my physical appearance to my face?” Severus’ voice had risen in volume during this speech until he was practically yelling in Harry’s face, red spots of fury evident in his cheeks.

“I like your face,” Harry said, as if continuing a previous conversation, and stretched up and kissed Severus on the lips.

After a few moments spent cataloguing the kiss (good pressure, not too sloppy, excellent lip control, managed to get around my nose without bumping it, oh my God was that tongue?), Severus roughly pushed Harry away.

“Are you gay Mister Potter?” Severus asked snidely.

“No, I don’t think so,” Harry replied candidly, “but I think about you all the time. I replay all the conversations we’ve ever had, even the ones where we’d do nothing but yell at each other. Whenever I’ve thought this much about someone in the past, it meant that I fancied them. So, I must fancy you.”

“Why would you even assume that I was gay?” Severus hissed. Harry mumbled under his breath, but Severus distinctly heard the phrases ‘hair flip’ and ‘mincing walk’. Severus growled and Harry found himself pulled up against the man, long stained fingers pulling his collar tightly against his throat.

“Do I look like a simpering nancy boy to you, Potter?” Severus jeered, staring him in the eye.

“No sir,” Harry swallowed nervously, “you look hard. In fact,” a bit of his confidence returning as his hand ghosted over Severus’ rather prominent erection making its appearance under his dressing gown, “some parts of you appear to be quite hard indeed.”

Severus’ sharp intake of breath let Harry know he was on the right track. He stepped closer to the Potions Master, his warm hand rather obviously stroking his hard-on now.

“I want you Professor,” Harry murmured, looking deep into Severus’ eyes, looking for a hint that he was on the right track and that his wish would be fulfilled. “Do you want me too?”

Severus thought of all the reasons he should throw Potter out of his rooms – their ignominious history together, the fact that he was 20 years his senior, Harry’s rather devil-may-care attitude to his own apparent heterosexuality, the fact that he was 20 years his senior, how hard and ready his cock was at the moment, the fact that he was 20 years his senior, the way Potter was licking his lips and pushing his own rather impressive erection into Severus’ hip, the fact that he was…

“Oh bugger it!” Severus exclaimed and swooped down onto Harry’s lips. The kiss was frantic and clashing, teeth making an appearance as they clutched onto each bodies fiercely, arms and legs and Harry’s cloak and shoes being flung away in wild abandon.

Harry’s hand has fused itself to the back of Severus’ neck and he kept pulling it down to get the right angle. Severus’ hands clinched around Harry’s waist harshly as he directed their squirming bodies towards the bedroom.

They fell onto the bed heavily, limbs writhing, hot hands taking heavy gropes of each other’s bodies.

Have you ever had sex before Potter?” Severus asked, panting.

“Of course I have,” Harry replied, sucking on Severus’ neck and trying to hide a blush. “Did you think I was the world’s only 23 year old virgin?”

“I meant with a man, you prattering imbecile,” Severus replied, as his hands ran up Harry’s back and removed his T-shirt in one swift, violent movement.

“Um, actually no,” Harry replied, slightly embarrassed. He overcame his embarrassment by pushing Severus’ gown to one side and sucking enthusiastically on a bare nipple. “Can’t be all that different though,’ he said confidently, as Severus’ trapped body moaned and writhed between his thighs.

“Oh Merlin,” Severus sighed, aghast at the implications and truly enjoying the wet tongue lavishing attention on his chest. “We need to talk about this.”

Harry stopped, his confused face showing distress as he looked up at Severus.

“Don’t tell me you don’t want to do it now? I’m sorry, I just…I haven’t wanted to do it with a bloke before. If I’d known it was going to be a problem I could have…”

“Do not finish that sentence,” Severus growled, his hands dropping to Harry’s waist as he began to undo buttons and zippers. “We’ll work around it. You can be on top tonight.”

“Huh?”

“For the love of…I take it the rudiments of the English language have not escaped your Quidditch-filled head?”

“You mean, you’re going to let me…? But what if I…? I didn’t even know you liked it…”

Severus stuck his tongue in Harry’s mouth and kissed him until they both breathless.

“I don’t, usually, however what I have done in the past, and what I am willing to do now, are two completely different things. I have neither the time nor the patience to take the time to make the event a pleasurable one for you so, if we are to continue in this fashion, one of us must take the…ah…submissive position.”

“You’d be willing to do that for me?” Harry asked with amazement. “You trust me so much that you’d let me…”

Harry Potter almost bit his tongue in shock as his former Potions Master wrapped a hand around his penis.

“This is what I want, Mister Potter,” Severus hissed as his fingers clutched Harry’s erect member. “And,” he continued, giving the tissue a hard squeeze, “if you don’t put this cock in my arse post-haste, you will be very sorry you ever came here tonight”.

 

***

 

Which is how Harry found himself in his current predicament. Never wanting to disappoint, Harry threw himself off the bed and tore out of his clothes hurriedly. Severus lay on his back and watched with a smirk. When Harry was naked, he stood uncertainly next to the bed.

“Do I…?”

Severus rolled over in a lithe movement and sat himself down on the edge of the bed, pulling Harry towards him with a grip on his hips. Harry breathed in sharply as Severus’ long fingers travelled their way down from his chin, to the base of his throat, to his sternum, circling the patches of hair surrounding his nipples, scratching lightly down his stomach, following the line of hair that led to Harry’s crotch. Harry had lost his glasses in the haste to get to the bedroom, so he leaned closer and squinted down at Severus’ hand.

Severus bought his face close to Harry’s thigh, rubbing his nose into the crease at the hip and took a deep breath.

“You smell like whiskey and sweat,” Severus said darkly.

“Sorry,” Harry whispered, hands hanging uselessly by his side.

“Don’t be,” Severus replied with a small grin. “I like it.” He nuzzled the hair surrounding Harry’s cock and breathed in again deeply. Ah yes, the smell of a ready male. He felt Harry’s hands touch his shoulders hesitantly.

“Do you want me to…?” Harry asked uncertainly, not sure how he was supposed to contribute.

“Shhh,” Severus whispered, and licked the tip of Harry’s penis. Harry convulsed and Severus tightened his grip on his hips. His tongue began to make long, sweeping movements up and down the turgid member, teasing flesh and tasting juices.

“You don’t have to…” Harry ground out, clearly enjoying the progress of Severus’ tongue.

Severus stopped and looked at Harry in annoyance. “Mister Potter, you have known me for over ten years. When, in that time, have you ever known me to do something half-heartedly?”

“Never, sir,” Harry said, blushing slightly.

“Then do me the consideration of observing and learning. Let us hope that you are more skilled in tonight’s activities than you have been in your school endeavours.”

If it was even possible, Harry felt himself harden further. All those years at school, all those snide remarks, all those times he’d wanted to punch Snape in the mouth for talking to him like he was a complete idiot – obviously, he had enjoyed it more than he’d thought.

“Yes Professor,” Harry replied, a small grin appearing on his face as his hands tightened on Severus’ shoulders.

“Thank you, Mister Potter,” Severus jeered and took the tip of Harry’s dick into his mouth. Harry let out a squeak of surprise then did his best to stand completely still.

The man’s mouth was hot and wet and he could do things with his tongue that Harry had only read about. The aforementioned muscle twirled delightfully, tickling and teasing and stroking. Harry lifted a hand and caressed the back of Severus’ neck, feeling the heavy weight of greasy hair fall through his fingers.

Severus opened his mouth further and proceeded to suck Harry in. His tongue continued to twist as his lips pushed and prodded the skin, his cheeks hollowing as the back of his throat opened and welcomed Harry’s cock in. Harry’s knees were shaking, he tried hard to slow down his reactions. He wasn’t a randy teenager, there was no way he was going to give in so easily.

The mouth abruptly disappeared and Harry let out a moan of disappointment. Severus’ black eyes gleamed as he pushed Harry’s body out from between his knees and stood up.

“Do you feel you are now ready, Mister Potter?” he asked wickedly.

“Ready for what?” Harry panted.

“Ready for this,” Severus replied and threw his robe off his body. A small part of Harry’s brain admired the dramatic way Severus had exposed his body (‘Not gay my arse!’ he thought), while the rest of his intellect was stuck in contemplating the naked form in front of him.

Harry had always known Severus was tall, and had assumed he had a body underneath all that black material, and was now glad that he’d never seen it while he was at school, or he had no doubt he would have done something very foolish in his youth, like throw himself naked at the feet of his Professor.

Severus’ shoulders were broad, much broader than Harry’s, and his chest was covered liberally in black, curly hair. His arms were corded with thick muscle that didn’t detract from their smooth whiteness. Harry’s eyes moved down to get a good look at those legs when his attention was arrested somewhere near his stomach.

“My God, he’s huge!” he thought. Severus stood casually, allowing Harry to get a good look at his naked form. It was obvious that his overly large endowments were not focussed purely on his nose and feet. Harry looked at the enormous cock that strained against Severus’ stomach. It was hard and red and Harry unconsciously bit his lower lip. “Bloody hell,” he thought, “I’m glad I’m not getting that stuck in me!”

Severus smirked in amusement and Harry wondered if he’d said anything out loud. “Finished looking?” he asked indolently.

Harry nodded quickly. Severus lay back on the bed, his arms and legs stretched wide. “Well then, come and touch.”

Harry needed no further encouragement, he vaulted gracefully onto the bed and captured Severus’ mouth for a deep kiss. He ran his hands down the strong shoulders and arms, twinning his fingers through Severus’. He moved until he was laying half on top of him, and began to lick and nip his way down his throat and chest. Severus grumbled appreciatively beneath him. Harry became more audacious and his hand circled around Severus’ stomach. He kissed the nipple underneath his lips and lightly pressed into Severus’ navel.

“Are you planning on tormenting me all night Mister Potter, or do you actually have a plan?” Severus asked.

Giving the nipple a quick bite goodbye, Harry raised his face and smiled at the brooding Professor. “Well, it’s like this. I have a plan, I’m pretty sure I know what to do, but I don’t want to mess it up.”

“Oh, and I would be so surprised if you failed something?” Severus mocked with a raised eyebrow. He pushed on Harry’s head and said, “Get down there and I’ll give you directions.”

Harry chuckled and moved until he was lying between Severus’ spread legs. His fingers ghosted up and down the erection standing proudly in front of him.

“So Professor, what do I do now?” he teased.

“You can start by actually touching it instead of acting like you’re afraid it’s going to bite your hand off!” Severus huffed. Harry bit back a snort and proceeded to follow instructions. His palm cautiously wrapped itself around the hard length and he gave it an experimental pull.

“Potter,” Severus said, clearly exasperated. “You have done that before, haven’t you? To yourself, perhaps? Put some effort into it, man.”

Harry squeezed and moved his hand up and down faster, smoothing his action with a little twist at the base and a little bend at the top. He smiled. If the noises he heard escaping Severus’ mouth was anything to go by, he was getting the hang of it. Nothing to it, really. Just a bit awkward because of the angle.

“Potter,” Severus said thickly.

“Yes Professor?” Harry enquired, mesmerised by the sight of liquid pearls escaping from Severus’ slit.

“Those testicles are not there purely for ornamentation.”

“What would you like me to do with them then?”

“For God’s sake, where’s that Gryffindor inguen-, ohh,” Severus snapped, then stopped, enjoying the sensation of one of his balls being sucked into Harry’s warm mouth. Harry licked the skin with care, rolling it around his tongue as his hand continued to pump Severus’ erection. He moved on to the next testicle, lightly nipping and licking the plump package. Severus squirmed and a shudder ran through both their bodies.

“Potter.”

“Thes Thir?” Harry spoke around the delightful obstruction in his mouth.

“I believe it may be the right time for you to prepare me.”

Harry’s mouth popped off his balls and he sat up, running his large, calloused hands up Severus’ thighs. He tweaked at the skin and grinned when Severus twitched underneath him. “How would I go about doing that?”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Are you a complete moron? You need to…uh…prepare my passage for penetration,” he said, blushing a little.

Harry found that disarmingly cute and with a hearty “Okay then,” placed his fingers at Severus’ entrance.

“What are you doing?” Severus exclaimed, sitting up quickly.

Harry snorted. “Preparing your passage sir, just like you told me.”

Severus closed his eyes in disgust and shook his head. With his eyes still shut, he spoke between gritted teeth. “In the top drawer of the chest near the bathroom door, you will find a container of clear, viscous liquid. Bring it here, lather your hand in it and DON’T EVER TRY TO STICK YOUR UNLUBRICATED FINGER UP MY ARSE AGAIN!”

Harry jumped off the bed and hurried to the chest of drawers. After a few seconds of fervent scrambling, he found the pot and bought it back to the bed. He sat on its side, head hanging down in embarrassment. “Here it is sir. Sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I’ll understand if you…”

Severus sighed heavily and moved closer. He placed one finger under Harry’s chin and gently raised his head until they were looking at each other.

“Potter. I apologise for yelling, I had no intention of startling you. I am as unaccustomed as to what is about to occur as you are. I may seem a little harsh but if it’s any consolation, the way I have always acted in your presence has never been a pretence. I am a surly bastard, and I fear it’s too late to change that now, even if I wanted too. If you wish to put a halt to these proceedings, I will understand. I will be disappointed, but I know the difference between fantasy and reality and the way that the two seldom see eye-to-eye. If you no longer wish to…that is, if you feel this has been a mistake…”

Harry silenced Severus by placing a soft kiss on his lips. “It wasn’t a mistake. I’m glad we’re doing this, I just don’t want to cock it up.”

Severus snorted at Harry’s inadvertent pun. Harry chuckled and placed a hand gently on Severus’ chest.

“Can we make a deal? You tell me what I’m doing wrong, just like you always have, and I’ll try to do it better, just like I always have. And if you feel the need to yell at me occasionally, and I feel the need to call you a greasy git…”

This time Severus cut off the conversation, and within moments they were pressed against each other on the bed. Harry insinuated his thigh between Severus’ legs and gasped at the feeling of hard cock thrusting into his. Severus’ hands ran broadly down his back, pulling on his backside so they fit together more snugly. Harry ran his hand down Severus’ side, past the hip bone, up the thigh, onto his arse and delicately stroked the parted flesh. Severus moaned and tightened his hold.

“Are you ready?” Harry enquired, voice thick with need.

“Yesss,” Severus hissed, placing the pot of lubricant in Harry’s hand. Harry moved his way down Severus’ body until he was between his thighs again. He encouraged him to raise and part his knees. Severus looked away.

“Something wrong?” Harry asked, running his hands up and down the soft skin of his inner thighs.

“I am…unused to this position,” Severus replied. “Actually, I feel a right fool.”

“You don’t feel like a fool to me. In fact, you feel wonderful,” Harry smiled, dipping his fingers deeply into the pot, making sure they were well covered. He moved his fingers to slowly travel up and down Severus’ cleft, allowing the older man time to adjust to the sensation.

“I wonder why I’m letting you do this to me?” Severus thought aloud.

“I’m not sure, but I’m hoping if I don’t bugger it up too badly, you’ll do the same to me later.”

Severus snorted. “Another pun Mister Potter? How droll. Surely your mouth could be put to better use?”

As Harry lowered his mouth onto Severus’ prick, he pushed one finger gently into his body. He felt a tightness that spoke of tension, then the feeling passed as the ring of muscle slowly relaxed. Moving his finger cautiously in and out, and side to side, his head mimicked the action. Severus sighed and arched into Harry’s mouth.

“Very good Mister Potter,” he encouraged, loving the heat and suction. “Give me more.”

“Gladly,” Harry replied, licking the leaking tip. He was not only getting used to the flavour, he was starting to like it. Removing his first finger and, making sure he still had sufficient lubrication for the job, he inserted two fingers and began to move them steadily in and out. He watched them be taken in greedily by Severus’ body and reluctantly released. So tight, so muscular. He could hardly wait to stick his dick in there.

“Harder,” Severus ordered. Harry obliged, slamming his fingers in until his palm was slapping Severus’ arse. Severus groaned and spread his legs wider. Harry licked the succulent balls that jostled with each movement.

“Harder. Faster. Throw your back into it, boy!” Severus groaned. Harry withdrew his fingers and, without warning, slammed three in. Severus’ body jolted and his muscles tightened harshly on Harry’s fingers.

“Was that too much?” Harry asked, concerned.

“You had it then,” Severus panted. “Just a little bit to the lef-“

Harry felt his fingers crush uncomfortably as Severus tightened on him again. “What the bloody hell was that?”

“That, I believe, was my prostate Mister Potter. Well done on finding it and putting it to good use. Now get your fingers out of there and fuck me.”

“Now?” Harry squeaked, eyes wide.

“Now!” Severus demanded, rolling over until he was on his hands and knees. “Remember what I said before, if you don’t put that cock…”

“Okay, okay,” Harry said quickly, taking a handful of oil and slathering his penis with it. His cock, which had definitely not lost interest in the events so far, perked up even more with the added attention.

Harry kneeled behind the crouched man. In the dim light of the room, he was all straight plains and white skin. Harry soothingly ran a hand up his back and asked, “Ready?”

“For Merlin’s sake Potter, do me now!” Severus roared, pushing himself back onto Harry’s crotch.

Harry could take a hint so, with a quick line up and squeeze, started to slide into Severus.

“Oh!” he cried out, overwhelmed with the sensation of heat and pressure. This..this was brilliant. Much tighter, much firmer than anything he’d ever felt before. And the feeling of strong thighs vibrating under his, the back shaking in pent-up passion – it was unbelievable. With a hard exclamation, Harry found himself to be balls deep into his former Potions Master.

“Is it alright?” he asked, one hand still tightly clenched on Severus’ waist.

“Unless you plan on staying in that position for the near foreseeable future, I suggest you start to MOVE.”

Harry drew back a bit and thrust in. A needy sound rushed from his throat. He pulled out half-way and went back in a bit harder. Ah, that was it. Hearing no complaints he assumed he was doing it right, so began to pick up the speed. A slight sound from Severus alerted him to the fact that he was probably doing it more than just alright. Harry’s confidence grew. When you thought about it, it wasn’t a whole lot different to what he was used to – it was just the shape of the body that had changed. And the smell of it, and the feel of it under his hands…

Harry’s internal dialogue fell silent as he gave way to the sensations. The delicious body underneath writhed and pushed back forcefully, he had no compunction in pounding hard – he knew the man could take force. The shaking they’d both been experiencing had stopped, each man was wrapped up in the pleasure of pressure and wonderful, wonderful friction.

“How’m I doing so far?” Harry panted as he pushed and retreated, pushed and retreated.

“I. Must. Say. Potter. You’re. Doing. Remarkably. Well. For. A. Beginner,” Severus stammered.

“Only well?” Harry asked and forced the man’s legs further apart, compensating for their difference in height and bringing their pelvises closer together. He gripped onto Severus’ hip with one hand, while the other snaked its way to his chest, pinching and stroking his nipples. The change in angle allowed Harry to hit the sweet spot repeatedly, and he thrust against it with short, sharp jabs. He let out a small pant every time he slammed in.

Severus’ body shuddered, his arse pulsing in time with his thrusts back onto Harry’s rigid and talented cock. He’d never felt like this before, and wondered why he hadn’t done this sooner. Now he understood the delight of being the bottom, now he appreciated that his past lovers shouts of ecstasy had actually had been completely truthful. Who knew that Potter would be such a good lover?

Flesh slapped against flesh, Harry’s hand snuck down and clutched at Severus, the force of his thrusts pushing and pulling his weeping cock through a tight circle of warm palm. Between the pushing, the pulling and the pounding on his prostate, Severus was beside himself with glee.

“Potter,” he moaned.

“Professor,” Harry replied, pushing between Severus’ shoulder blades until the older man’s face was squashed against the bed. This new angle, and the sensations it produced caused Severus to roar.

“Oh. My. God. Potter! Do that again!”

Harry twisted his hips at the end of his thrust in a decidedly snake-like manoeuvre. “What, you mean this?” He did it again.

“Yes!”

“Oh, Professor,” Harry moaned, feeling his climax rushing toward him.

“Potter!”

“Professor!”

“Potter!”

“Professor!”

“Harry!” He couldn’t help it, it just slipped out as he felt his cock start to ripple, and he came with a roar and a wave of come.

“Oh shit…Severus!” The convulsions of Severus’ arse nearly caused Harry to black out, he thrust in, his back arched and he filled the tight space with his pulsing fluid.

 

***

 

“Well,” Severus said, laying his head on Harry’s shoulder as they both attempted to catch their breath, “On the whole, I think that went rather well.”

Harry snorted and his chest jumped. “Rather well? I think it went fucking brilliantly myself. Not bad for a beginner, hey?”

Severus smirked and rubbed his head firmly against the strong muscles under his face. “If you’re looking to be graded Mister Potter, I’d suggest we repeat the experiment to ensure that it wasn’t a one-off.”

Harry stroked his fingers through Severus’ hair – he’d been informed, rather archly in fact, that the bottom gets the snuggling position at the end of the evening’s activities.

“Do I get another go on top? ‘Cause you know, I’m thinking it’s a pretty easy gig to be bottom. You get a damn fine blow-job, someone mucks around with your arse for a bit, then, if your behaviour is any indication, you get fucked so well your head damn near explodes. Then, you get to be cuddled at the end. I think you tricked me.”

Severus raised his face and looked steadily at Harry. “It didn’t appear to me as if you were finding the experience any less enjoyable.”

Harry ran his thumb up Severus’ sharp cheekbone, then caressed the line of his nose. “You know I don’t mean it like that. I don’t care how we do it, I just hope we can again in the future.” He blinked and thought for a moment. “I didn’t do so badly did I? Do you think we can? Do it again, I mean?”

Severus lightly kissed Harry’s plump lips and ran his tongue soothingly over them.

“Oh yes Mister Potter, we can do it again. And next time, I’ll show you exactly why the bottom has so much fun.”


End file.
